Dr. Oofus's Technological Tier List
This is the official Technological Tier List (From world 1) that is used to grade the level of technology a Nation/Empire has. Tiers Tier 1: Primitive Weapons Primitive weapons, like spears or basic tools that were used by early Robloxians and some animals today. Tier 2: Ore Weapons Like primitive weapons but more advanced and made with whatever ore the planet has. Tier 3: Medieval Weapons First signs of ranged weaponry and vehicular weaponry(catapults). Have more advanced weapons than Tier 2. Tier 4: Industrial Weapons First usage of guns and armoured vehicles(tanks). Catapults upgraded into cannons. Less effective than Tier 5. Tier 5: Modern Weapons and Weapons of Mass Destruction Modern guns and vehicles used. Cannons upgraded to artillery(howitzers and stuff). This is usually the age of Mass Consumption. Bombs are invented and via various means(usually atom manipulation), made to cause mass destruction to an area. These bombs are usually rudimentary and will usually cause a negative side effect of various forms(usually radiation). Most nations are at this stage. Tier 6: Space Weapons Laser tech may or may not have been invented at this stage. Usually this stage will involve armed satellites or bases will orbit around Earth to shoot at anything down there. Space warfare is usually limited and very prototyped. Tier 7: Space Warfare Space warfare(spaceships) would have been invented at this point and equipped with guns with laser tech(usually), however only small ships, up to probably the cruiser scale have been invented. The largest ships would usually be colony ships to set up colonies. Tier 8: Advanced Space Warfare Ships like Battleships and possibly above would be invented at this point, due to colonies providing sufficient materials and orbital solar arrays giving energy to do so. Tier 9: Space Mastery This is where most Spacefaring Empires on this list are. Have an established capital planet, usually colonised fully or near complete colonisation. Have Dreadnought Class and below ships. Capital planets have potent defences and the Empire has at least 20 colonies, up to over 100 for the largest ones. Dimensional travel has either not been discovered yet, has been discovered but is being prototyped, or is available but not readily and only in small amounts. Megastructures may or my not have been invented, and if the former, in very small and rudimentary amounts. Tier 10: Dimensional Empire This is the most advanced tech tier. Empires at this stage would have Titan Class and possibly above, and have mastery in building megastructures(Dyson sphere, Ring World, Orbital Strip Mine, Dyson Solar Beam etc.) and have quite a few of them. Dimensional travel is readily available in large amounts and ships are designed to contain fleets for dimensional travel. At this stage, the Empire either turns into a Protectorate, which serves to protect all forms of life encountered in anywhere they desire, a Harvestorate that drains planets of resources for their own desires, not caring about other life, Ravagorates that just go around killing, and Trade Unions that will contact any desirably advanced empire and set up a trading route with them. They may also become something else according to their past history. All have strong fleets and when they meet, their personality may cause them to go to war. Wars between Dimensional Empires usually use large amounts of planet-shattering weapons and may will cause large amounts of destruction and the extensive weakening and even dissolving of unaffiliated Nations and Empires that they happen to fight in. Tiers of current Nations/Empires All Army World 2 Nations: Tier 4 Ant Army: NA, they do not have weapons for now RBCG(here not in original): Tier 5(original Tier 8)